Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives VolumeUnwritten
by Pinkpokegal
Summary: based on the Manga. Claude's gang has come to town, along with a new girl named Monica. She's not like anything in Dullsville, and she's taging around with the wrong crew. Claude and his gang! Will she learn that they have more bite than it appers? OCX?
1. Gothic Circus

Chapter 1: Gothic Circus

**Me: it's been awhile! I know I should really be updating my other stories instead of writing more, but my computer's down. I'm on my mother's laptop and it's the officially the first night of summer and it's almost midnight, so how bout it?**

**Inuyasha: there you go, avoiding your responsibilities again**

**Me: don't mess with me bub, I have six fan fictions to update, a video to complete, a thank you card to make, and an OC Vocaloid to draw. Don't mess with me.**

**Inuyasha: o-o**

**Me: that's right, now my lovely partner Axel will say the disclaimer**

**Axel: -_- where'd you get that idea, you just ate some papau fruit I bit off of big deal.**

**Me: I can remove the rest of your DNA; now say the disclaimer (lol inside joke, if you're wondering I'm Vexen, well I'm called that anyway)**

**Axel: T-T Pinkpokegal Does NOT own Vampire Kisses, only Monica all characters go to Ellen Schreiber, Rem and that loser chick that drew for the last manga.**

**Me:^-^ thank you Axel, this fanficion is based off the manga rather than the books, which yes I've read. I prefer the manga better for some reason…**

Nobody wants to move, but not only did I have to move. I had to move to the most boring little hick town I could ever lay eyes on. Dullsville, the name fits. But what I didn't know is that'd it be the first step in finding what I was looking for. My Name is Monica, Welcome to hillbilly hell.

Raven Madison rushed to her class, she was late again. Her alarm didn't go off and she had been out late with Alexander, her mind wasn't on getting to class on time. Heck she couldn't care less, they where on the last two months of school anyway. Her mind was on Claude's uprising. He hadn't been here long and he was already taking over her life, she hated him with a passion. But not as much as Trevor, She shuddered. In all her thinking she ran straight into a girl, sending all of her things everywhere.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized to the girl, she looked new, '_That's always fun, to get run into on your first day_' Raven thought so she helped her pick up her stuff

"It's ok, thanks." She replied, the girl had long dirty blonde hair with curls going in every direction and brown eyes. Raven noticed she wasn't hypnotized with the horrible 'Aberzombie' instead she had on a simple grey tee with short black sleeves and a black hood and some red skinny jeans.

"My names Raven, are you new here?" she figured the girl looked nice, and un-prepified

"Yea, I'm Monica." She held out her hand and one black polished hand met another

"Welcome to Dullsville high, sucks doesn't it?"

She smiled "Yea, it's been a nightmare. I hate how small this town is, and how GAP and OLD NAVY seems to be the gods."

Raven was impressed; this newb could go straight to the top of her favorites. Right under Becky on the 'girlfriend' list.

"Yep, that's all they wear in this town. Where are you headed, I've got time."

Monica pulled out her new schedule, "Room 243, for Algebra 1…" (A/N if you notice in the fist manga of Vampire kisses the class she sneaks into late is Algebra 1, from her upside-down book. She's suppose to be sixteen…I took algebra one in 8th when I was 13 and lots of other people took it in 9th when they where 14 or 15...LOL)

"That's where I'm heading, come on we're already late."

~oOo~

As Raven was giving our alibis to the teacher, a group of students walked in that I'll never forget. There was four, three guys and one girl all in gothic attire. One had blonde and black shaggy hair and a ripped up long sleeve shirt, Next to him was a big guy with a beanie on his head and gages in his ears. Next to him was the girl with red and black bobbed hair with a gothic dress and devil horns on her head, and next to her was a blond with glasses, techie clothes and ipod speakers in his ears. He seemed so out of the group, must be the smart one. I looked over to Raven who was making a face, she obviously knew them. I later learned there names where Claude, Rocco, Kat, and Tripp. 'Shaggy' waved at Raven in what I could tell was a fake cute manner.

The teacher told the class that they where new transfer students, and then said "We also have another new member of the class." She gestured for me to come to the front with the other four; I stood up and walked over there, blushing the whole way. I hated being in front of people.

"Who'd like to volunteer to show our new classmates around?" she asked the class, no hands went up "How about you, Raven? You seem to have time on your hands."

Instantly alerted she waved her hands frantically saying "Oh, no. I'm superbusy! I was just going to go to the library and study right after this class!"

"A ten minute tour shouldn't get in the way. Besides you could get to know them and make some new friends."

She was picking on her, even the teachers! All I could think was she was a popular cheerleader in high school.

"Thanks. I have friends." Raven replied coldly

"I'm sure Becky could use a break. Don't you agree?" she told her to which the whole class laughed at her. Poor Raven, my thoughts now changed to 'bitch'

She told us to take out seats, as the group walked by 'Shaggy' said something to Raven I couldn't quite hear, she make a horror-struck face and he and beanie-head laughed. Poor Raven.

~oOo~

We all made a giant 'V' through the hallway as Raven escorted us around the school. Claude gripped Ravens arm like a vice, keeping her next to him behind him on his right there was Rocco, and I was behind him. Behind Raven who was on his left was Tripp then Kat. Kids where starring, it was like the gothic circus rolled into town. I sighed; I was in the way of serious business.

"Okay, first I'll show you the cafeteria." She said loud and mechanical then they went into a whisper fest. Then Claude gripped Raven's face forcibly, I didn't know what they where talking about, something about Raven's boyfriend knowing where something was. Rocco was about to place a threat but Claude exploded at him. Kat gave me a questioning look, seeing if I knew what they where talking about, they wanted this hush-hush. I shrugged, I had no idea.

In the background Becky's books came flying out of her locker, and Claude and Raven where back to the talking. Then she yelled at him,

"Stay away from her! I mean it!" it didn't seem to faze Claude at all and yanked her by the hair. This is when I get involved, I don't care who you are you can't do that to people. I bolted from behind Rocco and grabbed his Blonde/Black mess of hair and yanked it to my level. This made him bend backwards, since I was shorter than him.

"You leave her alone, I don't know what you want from her so badly but your not going to torturer her about it! Got that?"

" OW! Get her off me, damn girl you know who you're dealing with?"

Rocco pulled me back by the hood of my shirt trying to make me let go, only I gripped tighter so when I finally was separated from his hair I had strands of blonde and black in my hands.

"Gah! She pulled out my hair!" Claude exclaimed rubbing where I had pulled his hair out

I just laughed, he was such a pretty boy. A Goth pretty boy, I had never imagined it. Even Kat was chuckling, she obviously found this very entertaining.

~oOo~

Then there was lunch, lunch is always the worst part of the day for the new kid. It's when everyone else sees where you stand, what group you're in. I had my tray of food and was scanning the cafeteria. I spotted Raven and her best friend Becky waving to me, I started walking that way but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Kat.

"Hey, what you did earlier…"

"I'm sorry! I just got so mad at him, he needs some kind of anger management pill or something, well I ripped he hair out so maybe so do I..." Kat cut off my rambling

"Was pretty cool, sure he's still sore about his hair," she laughed "But he has major respect, none of these other kids would even go near him. But you go and pull out his hair and threaten him. We're all very impressed."

"Uhh…" I couldn't believe it, I pull a kid's hair out and he and his groupies are respecting. Wow.

"So wanna' sit with us?" She asked blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it

I looked over to Raven who was making a cutting motion against her throat, what's with her?

"Sure, are you sure Claude's not gonna' get all anger management on me?"

"Positive."

I started to follow her to her table, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven frantically waving her hands in the air. Seriously what's with her?


	2. Oh no she didn't

Chapter 2:

**Me: updating all my fan fictions so I'm not gonna have a long caption thingy here**

**Inuyasha : Pinky doesn't own…**

**Axel: Pinkpokegal does not own Vampire kisses, only Monica**

**Inuyasha :/**

**Me: HA**

Monica followed Kat to her table where she sat down next to Claude. Across from them Tripp and Rocco were sitting together.

"Don't be rude guys, grab Monica a chair." Kat instructed as she filed her nails

I was seated between Tripp and Rocco, which gave Claude the perfect spot to give me a glare-pout face. Well Kat did say he was still sore about it.

"So where are you guys from?" I asked trying to start conversation

"Transylvania," They all answered simultaneously, well Tripp text(ed?) it on his phone while the others said it simultaneously

"Are we shy Tripp?" Claude teased

Tripp shot him a look, to which Kat chuckled

"Want some?" She asked as she held out a piece of I think it was sushi but there was blood dripping off it…well she had it in a Japanese style bento box and held it between chop sticks.

"What is it?" I asked staring at the food item

"Sushi, for carnivores." She responded I saw some other students make gagging faces

"Sure…" I said uncertainly taking the chopsticks from her and holding the food in front of me. By now word had got out around the cafeteria that the new girl was gonna try some of the weird Goth chick's food, so all eyes where on me. I looked at it for a few more moments and then stuffed it in my mouth. The cafeteria exploded with an 'O'. then went silent again waiting for my reaction. I chewed, I had realized it was really rare beef not sushi. Then I swallowed.

"Not bad."

The cafeteria exploded again, Claude and Rocco where laughing at how the kids reactions where so extreme. They all patted me on the back though, I was defiantly one of their crew now.

"Major respect." Kat said


End file.
